The Minecraft boy and the harem of Mobs and Players
by XenioknightsB
Summary: Brandon is an ordinary Minecraft Adict One day he thought he might mess around with some mods in his server The Mobtalker mod was one of them. And just to say, Brandon has this amazing helmet which means He can go into Cyberspace.. Yes i know.. Its expensive but still! Join in with the adventure of Brandon and (Girl)Friends! Before you read this though i have MC. 3 Pages every week
1. Chapter 1: The morning breakfast

The morning breakfast And the unwelcomed Skeleton

Brandon: Cupa... Wait...  
Cupa: BRAN-  
*Flashes*  
Brandon: huh?!  
Cupa: What?  
Brandon: What was... Nevermind...  
Cupa: Hmm?  
Brandon: Just a dream don't worry about it cupa...  
Cupa: Oh i made you breakfast if you want it...  
Brandon: Sure, What did you make? Scrambled eggs? Magma cream on toast?  
Cupa: I made Scrambled eggs for you Since i know they're your favorite *Smiles*  
Brandon: Thanks Cupa, Shall we go to get them?  
Cupa: Yeah!  
Brandon: Let me get ready first, then we'll go down, ok?  
Cupa: Ok!  
*2 mins Later*  
Brandon: I'm done!  
Cupa: Lets go Before it Gets cold and it won't taste as nice!  
Brandon: I know, i know...

Brandon POV:  
While we walked down i kne that cupa was a bit more excited then usual...  
Is something Exciting Happening?

Brandon: Hey Cupa Cupa: Yeah?  
Brandon: Get me a drink Please?  
Cupa: Oh Yeah, sorry i forgot the drinks..! *she sounded Embarrassed*  
Brandon: It's fine!  
?: GET OUT!  
?: Why...? I'm just looking for someone..?  
?: YOUR GONNA KILL ME!  
? You're the one trying to kill ME!  
Brandon: Wha-?  
Cupa: Yurei?!  
?: Cupa?!  
Brandon: Who?  
Cupa: it's my friend i met in the cave you saved me from, remember?  
*Flashback*  
Brandon: Who is that crying..?  
Cupa: *Cries*  
Brandon: H-Hello...?  
Cupa: huh...?  
Brandon: Who are you..? I thought i whitelisted this server...?  
Cupa: The names cupa... and i'm a creeper... No one likes me since i'm a mob so i thought i would hide here so no one could see me...  
Brandon: Cupa the creeper, huh? I like you and your kinda cute too *giggles*  
Cupa: T-Thanks...  
?: HEY! GET OUT OF MY CAVE!  
Brandon: Cupa! Quick lets go! We have to leave!  
Cupa: W-Waiit!  
*flashes*  
Brandon: Oh... So you were that girl who shouted get out?  
Yurei: Yes because you were the one trying to take my only friend And then when i came out i was looking For her but i must of got the wrong house...  
Brandon: Now that you've found her you can leave us alone?  
Yurei: No i'm staying here untill cupa Makes up her Mind about living in the cave or in this little shack Brandon: HEY!  
Cupa: Stop!  
Yurei: What cupa?!  
Brandon: What?!  
Cupa: I want to live here Yurei But if you want to see me Then you can live here with Brandon if you like...  
Yurei: This creep? No way..  
Brandon: Grrr...  
Yurei: fine... if your living here... ONLY For you cupa...  
Brandon: Some how i feel this is gonna become a hell of a time today...  
Brandon: Hey Alex come here!  
Alex: NO WAY THERE IS A SKELETON IN THERE! SHES GONNA KILL ME!  
Brandon: You fucking idiot...  
Yurei: I don't care about you now alex I've got what i came for... *Sighs...*  
Alex: Are you sure about that...? Yurei: Yes...  
Alex: Yurie Yurei: Yurei, You idiot Alex: Yurei I'm sorry May i Pay you in any form possible...?  
Yurei: Weeell... My Feet need cleaning..  
Alex: what...?  
Yurei: Not like i want you to lick my feet.. Baka..  
Brandon: Baka?  
Cupa: it's japanese for idiot... And shes being a Tsundere..  
Brandon: Tsundere?  
Cupa Nevermind...  
Alex: So you want me to lick you're feet...?  
Yurei: Oh Just forget it...!

End Chapter 1: The morning breakfast And the unwelcomed Skeleton 


	2. Chapter 2: Yurei's love at first sight

Yurei's Love at first sight And Brandon's Aquaphobia

Yurei: I'm so booored...  
Brandon: Then go talk to Alex or cupa...  
Yurei: H-him?! No way... and Cupa is busy with who knows what...  
Brandon: *sighs*... Why not...?  
Yurei: b-because he's too annoying...  
Brandon: and i'm not..?  
Yurei: Of course you are...  
Cupa: Wanna go fishing, Brandon?! I Made a fishing Rod and i got some Raw Porkchops for the bait!  
Brandon: Sure! i'll go Does the "I can't make up my mind" Yurei wanna come too?  
Yurei: Fine...  
*A couple minutes before me,cupa and Yurei go out*  
Brandon: Hey Cupa Why were you so Excited yesterday?  
Cupa: huh? Was i? It might of been because i made something someone might of liked..  
Brandon: You mean the breakfast?  
Cupa: Yeah.  
Yurei: Are you guys ready Yet...? It's taking forever...  
Brandon: Yeah.  
Cupa: Yup!  
Yurei: lets go Already..!  
Brandon: Lets set up Camp here Yurei: Wait... CAMP?!  
Brandon: Yeah. Camp. Something wrong about it that your body ccan't handle?  
Yurei: N-No...  
Cupa: You sure Yurei? You are scared of the dar- *Muffled*  
Yurei: What cupa? I couldn't hear you?  
Cupa: *Muffled*  
Brandon: *sighs*... Girls...  
Alex: Oh hey Brandon, Cupa And Yurei!  
Yurei: A-Alex?!  
Brandon: Hi alex You fishing here too?  
Alex: Yeah.. My hunger is quite low...  
Brandon: Here i have some spare Cooked beef Yurei: Gimme that! *Pushes Brandon into Lake*  
Brandon: Ahh! Help! *Gurgles*  
Cupa: Brandon?  
Alex: BRANDON! *Dives*  
Yurei: wha...?  
Brandon: *Drowns*  
Alex: *Takes a long breath*  
*Alex comes bacck up with Brandon*  
Alex: hah.. haa... Yurei you idiot!  
Yurei: What..?  
Alex: He has Aquaphobia! He could of died Just cause you wanted food!  
Yurei: No i...  
Alex: Shut it! I don't wanna talk to you..  
Cupa: Brandon! *Pumps chest* Come on! Don't die!  
Brandon: *Coughs out water*  
Cupa: huh..? Ok! CPR time! *Mouth to mouths Brandon*  
Brandon: *Coughs and coughs*  
Brandon A-Am i alive..?  
Cupa: *Cries on brandons Chest*  
Brandon: Hey cupa i'm ok!  
Cupa: I thought you were gonna die...  
Brandon: Thanks to you...  
Yurei: I'll... go...  
Alex: You ok..?  
Brandon: Yeah.. Thanks pal...  
Alex: No problem.. You made me all wet though *Giggles*  
Brandon: Haha.. sorry..  
Alex: Oh thats fine!  
Brandon: Hey were did Yurei go...?  
Cupa: Yeah, where did she go...?  
Alex: Don't worry... I'm sure shes fine!  
Brandon: You better be right Alex..  
*after a hour of fishing*  
Alex: Brandon! You caught anything yet?  
Brandon: Yeaah! I caught a Cod a couple Salmon and some other ones i don't know...  
Alex: Cool! Caught a big one yet?  
Cupa: i did!  
Brandon: Nice!  
Cupa: Hey can we catch some Goldfish?!  
Alex: Nawh They only live in Utah in america Cupa: Aaawh...  
Brandon: we can buy one from the Village people Alex: but there isn't a village for about 1000Kiloblocks we would need to make a minecart track to get there and minecarts and Tracks take a lot of Iron Brandon: Damn...  
Yurei: Hey...  
Brandon: Hey yurei Where have you been?  
Yurei: Nowhere...  
Brandon: Then what have you been doing..?  
Yurei: Just Kicking cobblestone around...  
Cupa: Why?  
Yurei: Because i hurt you Brandon... And got you all wet Alex... and i made cupa cry...  
Brandon: O-ooh...  
Yurei: Anyways i thought i better say sorry before i go... So sorry...  
Cupa: Hey wait, Where are you going...?!  
Yurei: Back in the cave... So no one can see me again...  
Brandon: Yurei!  
Alex: Leave her be She deserves it..  
Brandon: Alex...?  
Alex: Stay here with me and Cupa...  
Brandon: W-wha... ... 


	3. Chapter 3: Alex is a girl

Alex is a girl And Yurei is bi?!

*after About 4 Hours of fishing it was getting dark so Me Alex and Cupa Slept in one tent*  
Cupa: brandon...  
Brandon: Ugh...  
Cupa: Brandon..!  
Brandon: whaat..?  
Cupa: are you awake..?  
Brandon: No i'm choping down trees while Petting a polar bear. What do you think...?  
Cupa: Sorry...  
Brandon: It's fine What do you want...?  
Cupa I want to know if Yurei's ok...  
Brandon: You can go i'm sleeping here...  
Cupa: Pleaaase...?!  
Brandon: nooo...  
Cupa: Hmph... I'll go by myself!  
*Cupa gets out of sleeping bag and Goes outside*  
Cupa: Our cave... Our caaave... Yes found it! Wait i need torches god dammit!

*2 minutes later*

Cupa: ok... Noww i have light... Yurei...? Yureei...?  
Yurei: Hmph...? Whos there..?  
Cupa: Oh sorry for that i thought i might come up and check up on y-  
Yurei: Why...?  
Cupa: Huh? Why?  
Yurei: You hate me don't you...? For Making him suffer...?  
Cupa: Now who said that...?  
Yurei: Well I thought since i pushed him in just for making alex like me you thought it was insignificent and I deserved to be hated and you cried so i felt bad...  
Cupa: oh No i didn't think that! I was just sad that he almost died...  
Cupa: You wanna have something to eat then come to the camp..?  
Yurei: sure... Where am i gonna sleep...?  
Cupa: In alex's bed Yurei: W-W-Whaaat?!  
Cupa: Well You don't wanna sleep outside do you? and me and brandon Are in the same bed so you can't sleep there unless you wanna be squished in.  
Yurei: B-But still Al-Alex's Bed is still not a good place to sleep can't i just sleep in another bed?!  
Cupa: Come on It's a perfect chance and plus there is no other spare beds...!  
Yurei: haaah... I give uuup...  
Cupa: Yaaay!

Brandon POV When is she coming back and i wonder if she has gone somewhere...?  
BRAN-  
No... Not that... Please... Not Tha-

*The tent opens up*  
Cupa: Heey... is alex awake...?  
Brandon: No... Wh-  
Cupa: Good Cause i got someone here!  
Yurei: Hi... *looks down*  
Brandon: Hi yurei... Where is she sleeping In alex's bed?  
Cupa: Yeaah... Thats why i asked you if he was awake!  
Brandon: He..? Don't you mean she...?  
Cupa: What?  
Brandon: Yeah, Alex is a girl Yurei: Thats ok... i guess...  
Brandon: Ok then..?  
Yurei: Night...  
*Yurei climbs in the bed and Alex moves a little bit*  
Yurei: Uh oh... Alex...? Alex? Good...  
Brandon: Yurei, get to sleep soon ok...? it's almost midnight... You too cupa...  
Yurei: ok...  
Cupa: Ok..

Brandon POV *after all that fuss we finally got to sleep..*

Alex: *yawns* Yurei?!  
Yurei: Wha...?  
Alex: What are you doing?!  
Yurei: U-U-uhhmm... NOTHING! *Climbs out of bed and runs outside*  
Brandon: Hey Yurei Want breakfast? Speaking of breakfast I never had that Scrambled egg yesterday!  
Cupa: Ooops ;)  
Brandon: *sigh...*  
Alex: Tell me Brandon, why was she in my bed?!  
Brandon: Oh Sorry alex Cupa brought her back here and the only place for her to sleep was with you *Brandon whispers to alex "Sorry about your Gender secret i spilt the milk!"  
Alex: YOU DID WHAT?!  
Brandon: Sooorry~ Alex: You... YOU..! I Saved you from death and this is how you treat me!  
Brandon: Like i said sorry!  
Alex: The only way you can properly say sorry is a kiss!  
Brandon: W-W.. What..?!  
Alex: Yup! Thats the only way i will accept the Appology.!  
Brandon's mind: What do i do...?! If i kiss her i Will Ruin Yurei's dream But if i don't she will hate me... UGH!  
*Yurei kisses Brandon*  
Brandon: Mph?!  
*Yurei stops*  
Yurei: I'm not letting Brandon take away my Alex Even if it means she hates me!  
Alex: You- YOU! ARGH! Fine I-If you want a kiss too Then y-y-you should of just said so...  
*Alex Kisses Yurei On the cheek*  
Yurei: W-.. W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?! hhhaaaa... *faints*  
Alex: Yurei! *Catches yurei*  
Brandon: well... Thats one way to start of the day...  
Cupa: Sure did. Wait... THAT RHYMED! *Smiles* 


End file.
